Kiss
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 171. Kiss: "Tyrell has never kissed a girl before." TYRELLXSVETA INCLUDED. You have been warned.


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.**

**Theme 171: Kiss**

Tyrell has never kissed a girl before.

No, not like a kiss on the cheek or something. He has done that to Karis once or twice, but just for fun (otherwise Matthew wouldn't let him live). He hasn't had his first kiss on the lips yet. He thought he never would. He was too impulsive, mischievous, goofy, and a troublemaker. It would be close to impossible at the very least to get a girl to like him, much less actually getting a girlfriend.

Then he went on one wild and crazy adventure, made several friends, and formed a crush on the most unexpected person.

Sveta didn't think of him as any of the characteristics mentioned above. If she did, then she had a good way of hiding her thoughts. She wasn't so exasperated at him like the rest of the group was. She just kept on moving. He knew that she was different than anyone else in the world.

Sveta didn't treat him any different like the others because she was the one who was usually treated differently. She was a beastwoman, and she was knew that people segregated her because of that. She didn't base people off of their looks or their actions. She thinks that it's the intention that matters, not how they look or act. She only treated people differently only if they completely and utterly deserved it.

That tied in with the fact that she hadn't also had a first kiss yet. Not only was she a princess, but she was different from the other beastmen. She looked different and could easily read their minds if she wanted to. They feared her for her power, but it didn't bother Sveta. She kept on moving past that also.

It's funny that the two had some stuff in common. Tyrell was different because of his personality while Sveta was different because of her species. Unfortunately, this was a world where difference is frowned upon. Fortunately for them, they were able to connect through that.

Sveta may have become Queen of the beastmen after their journey, and so she was busy while Tyrell was busy with the Psyenergy vortex at his home and the adventure following the vortex, but once they found time, they found each other. They went out and caught up on things, and they began to visit each other more and more.

Soon enough, Tyrell caught himself falling in love. Of course, he didn't cease those feelings because that would mean cutting off contact with Sveta, which he would never do. Instead, he let them grow. After all, they were each other's rock. The other kept them knowing that there are other people who are too judgmental to look past the exterior and the outer interior to see the true person underneath.

What Tyrell didn't know was that Sveta was in the same situation. Some days, she caught herself daydreaming about Tyrell, and she would try to stop those thoughts. Eventually, she came to terms about the whole thing, and so she continued her interactions with him.

Of course, it was freaking obvious to everyone else that the two were in love, but Matthew and Karis guarded them from the teasing or the urging. They had a slow romance after all, and they knew that Tyrell and Sveta's relationship was to be a slow one. It just needed time (although every once in a while, Matthew or Karis couldn't help but tease one of them just a bit).

Eventually, they did confess their feelings. It suddenly slipped out of Tyrell's mouth one day, and although Sveta was initially shocked, she replied back the same thing before Tyrell could try to take back his words.

It was again a slow relationship for them, but they were cautious. They knew that they could take it slowly, which is just what they did.

It was Sveta who was the first one to initiate their first kiss. It was a soft and sweet one at Karis and Matthew's wedding. As far as first kisses go, theirs was an explosion rather than fireworks or anything like that. It was beautiful.

While they were kissing, they thought that they wouldn't want to share a kiss with anyone else.

**Fluffy, cute, and I'm writing to a different tune. Not literally, of course.**

**I hadn't really thought that I would pair these two, but I think that they would be a nice couple or something. Not to mention that Jupitergirl132 put the idea in my head (which isn't such a bad idea by the way). So I decided to get away from Dawnshipping stuff and focus on something else.**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
